A slicing machine with a weighing device incorporated in its housing is known from Swiss Pat. No. 326 939. The cut-off slices fall onto the depositing tray for the sliced goods, which at the same time is a scale. The slicing process can then be interrupted, whenever the target weight is reached. While the above-mentioned patent relates to a sliding weight scale, the Swiss Pat. No. 376 381 describes a dial scale in combination with a slicing machine for cold cuts.
Weighing devices are precision instruments, they have to be calibrated and positioned horizontally with the aid of a level. Good stability and a steady mounting place are prerequisities for accuracy.
Independently therefrom, there are known slicing machine for cold cuts, which have a slidable or rotatable tray support and whose depositing point is variable. These machines make possible the slicing and depositing of the cut-off slices in an overlapping manner in rows, which in turn overlap each other partially.
A table-ready arrangement of cold cuts results. Therefore, the machines in question are sometimes also called serving slicing machines. Reference may be had in particular to U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,259, but also to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,217,650, 4,338,836, 4,586,632, 4,586,409, 4,379,416 and 4,598,618.
The serving slicing machines built to be counter appliances, with a program-controlled, longitudinally-slidably driven depositing tray cannot meet the above-listed requirements which have to be met by a weighing device. A stationary scale is not suitable for the serving slicing machines of the mentioned kind. As a result, in the last decades, workers in this field have not pursued the idea of incorporating a weighing device in a slicing machine for cold cuts with a program-controlled, longitudinally-slidably driven depositing tray.